Pleasure Boy
by 13CC
Summary: Daisuke, the son of a merchant, is captured by soldiers and brought to work as Prince Dark’s new slave. While there he meets a boy with beautiful blue hair... One sided DarkDai, SatoDai
1. Chapter One

_13CC: I got this idea from a tv show called Empire. I've never seen it before last night, but when I watched it I thought of a great idea for a fic! Enjoy!_

Summary: Daisuke, the son of a merchant, is captured by soldiers and brought to work as Prince Dark's new slave. While there he meets a boy with beautiful blue hair...

Daisuke hid behind the corner of a barn. He could hear the voices of soldiers questioning his father who was the merchant who owned the farm. The young boy's heart was racing and it skipped a beat at every sound that wasn't voices. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face. He felt paralyzed with fear.

"Don't move," A voice commanded from behind Daisuke. The sound of men pulling out their swords filled the silent air.

Someone grabbed the young Niwa's shoulder and dragged him roughly out of his hiding spot. He was then thrown onto the ground, landing on his knees in front of the general. The man was tall and well build. It looked as though he could crush someone's head with one hand.

"That's my slave. Get back to the field you!" Yelled Mr. Niwa in a very convincing tone. He was being restrained by two soldiers.

"Didn't Prince Mousy say he wanted more slaves?" Sneered the general staring at Daisuke with hungry eyes. The soldiers laughed in response and a few "yeah"s could be heard.

With a snap of the man's fingers Daisuke and the merchant were lifted up and hand cuffed with rusty old chains. A wagon that looked more like a cage on wheels was opened and the two of them tossed in.

Daisuke hit his head a one of bars. He struggled to stay conscious. For awhile he did, but before he knew it blackness had taken over and he lay on floor of the cage, completely at the mercy of anyone.

"Wake up lad. Wake up!" The merchant whispered hurriedly to Daisuke. The boy rolled over in a daze. The man pulled him to his feet so that the soldiers would not see that he was weak. "We are at Prince Mousy's home in Southern Azumano. We are about to be sent in to become slaves to the prince!"

As he said these last few words the cage door was opened accompanied by the loud grinding noise of un-oiled hinges.

"Oh Dark! Daark!" Came the dreaded voice of Dark's #1 fan girl. The prince turned around to face Harada Risa. She was smiling and twirling her hair on the end of her finger. He could tell she wanted to flirt with him. Immediately he thought of an excuse to leave as he saw the slave wagon pull up.

"I have to go and see my new slaves," He said running away from her before she could protest, or offer to come.

"Here are the new slaves," Said the general bowing to Dark as he walking outside to see who would be working in his home. He would have to look at the slaves and choose who would be working inside and who would be working in the fields.

The slaves lined up outside of the mansion gate and slowly walked in. Dark would look at them and say "Inside" or "Field" depending on where he wanted them.

Daisuke was near the middle of the line. His turn was coming fast. The prince barely even glanced at them before deciding where they would be put.

The young Niwa quickly found himself standing before Dark. The older boy stared at him for a lnog time. Daisuke was just starting to think that maybe he was going to have him executed or something until he heard, "Inside." Holding in a sigh of relief the little red head started to walk inside.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a moment," Dark said pulling the younger boy back. He rubbed his fingers over the slaves neck and smelled them. They smelled of lilacs. Daisuke remembered that slaves were not suppose to look their masters in the eye and turned his gaze to the side of Dark's head.

"They often perfume women in the prostitution house," Dark said with a smirk. "Is that where you're from?"

Daisuke kept his head up, but turned his gaze to the ground. How had he forgotten about the smelling oils? All merchants and their children wore them, but not slaves. He was very frightened.

The young Niwa felt Dark rubbing his face gently in his hair. His body tensed up and he shivered inwardly as his face went pale. Dark smirked into the red head's soft hair feeling how uncomfortable the boy was and whispered in his most seductive voice, "You'll be working for me now Pleasure Boy." He grabbed the back of Daisuke's neck and shoving him through the gates.

The fire eyed boy stumbled and started to fall. Luckily someone caught him before he landed on the ground. He thought it was Dark again, but when he turned around he was greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. The boy who owned the eyes was just as beautiful.

Daisuke blushed as he realized that he was just standing there in the boys arms gazing at him. He moved away and said "Thank you" before a guard grabbed him by the collar and hauled him off into the mansion.

The blue haired beauty did not follow him. He just watched as the small red head was thrown through the front doors.

Prince Mousy walked into the front hall of his giant home. The new slaves were lined up along the wall, waiting for him to give them jobs. Harada Riku appeared at the prince's side. She was holding a pad of paper that had a list of jobs on it. Dark would assign his new slaves to these jobs.

"We need five kitchen workers," Riku said to Dark.

"Hmm," Dark walked up to five slaves and pulled them out of line. "Go to the kitchens." The five of them had no idea where the kitchens were and wandered off in hopes of finding them before they got into trouble.

"Three maids," Riku said. Dark picked out three girls and sent them off as well.

"You need a new manservant," Riku reminded him.

"Oh right," Dark said. He quickly scanned the group, his eyes landing on Daisuke with a wide grin. "Pleasure Boy. You can be my new manservant. Your job is to follow me around and do_ whatever_ I say."

When he stressed the word 'whatever' Daisuke saw hunger flash in his eyes. It unnerved him.

_13CC: Sorry if this to short (I have a habit of making stories to short) I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!_


	2. Chapter Two

_13CC: Okay here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!_

Dark leaned against the door frame watching his new slave scrubbing the floor of his bedroom with a rough brush. His thins arms and body moved forward and backward along with the brush. The small boy paused for a minute sitting back on his feet and using his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm finished," the boy said turning to Dark expectantly. His voice was filled with anger.

"Then it's time for breakfast," Dark said ignoring the loathing look that was being directed at him. He stood up straight and started to walk away. The voice of the smaller boy stopped him.

"I can't cook," He practically growled.

"That's what I have chiefs for. Now come on!"

Daisuke scowled, but followed the violet haired boy to the dinning room. Dark gestured to a chair next to him for Daisuke to sit in. As the boy was reaching for the chair someone pulled it out for him. He looked up and saw the blue eyed boy from the day before.

"Th-thank you," Daisuke said blushing as he sat down.

"Satoshi what are you doing? That's my slave!" Dark said to the blunette. The boy said nothing, but left the room.

"Who was that?" Daisuke asked.

"My little brother Satoshi," Dark said in a dismissive tone as food was placed before them. The prince instantly began to chow down not remembering that slaves were not supposed to talk to their masters about personal things. He also failed to notice the dreamy look that had come across his slave's face when he said Satoshi's name.

Daisuke continued to dream about Satoshi through the rest of breakfast. He barely touched his food.

_Snap out of it Daisuke! _He told himself shaking his head slightly. _Stop dreaming about that boy! And he's a **boy**! You can't love him! Wait a minute- **love**? _

"Today there's a party for- something. I can't remember," Dark said pulling Daisue from his thoughts. He didn't really seem to be talking to Daisuke, but the boy listened anyway. "I need to get ready now because it's in an hour."

The red head wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Then he remembered that when he got ready for parties back at home a servant would always help him get dressed. Dark turned to him smirking. He would have to dress the prince.

Dark put his pants on by himself, to Daisuke's great relief. However he made Daisuke unbutton his shirt while he rambled about- well Daisuke didn't know what he was talking about now. He had long since tuned the prince's voice out.

The red head slid Dark's shirt off. His body was very well built. The smaller boy couldn't help but notice. He wondered if Satoshi's body looked that good?

_No don't think about him! And why am I staring at Dark's body? _

Daisuke took out the shirt that Dark was supposed to wear and slid it on to the boy's beautiful arms and then buttoned it up so that he could no longer see his nice chest and abs.

"Don't button it up so high," Dark said grabbing Daisuke's hands and gently pulling them away so that he could undo some of the buttons. The smaller boy blushed at the hand contact, though he didn't know why. Satoshi was the one he liked. Not Dark.

_Hold on! You don't like Satoshi! He's just really dreamy that's all. Wait- no!_

Daisuke quickly grew bored of following Dark around as he chatted with guests and joked with his cousins about things Daisuke didn't understand. Just as he was wondering if it was possible to die of boredom he noticed Satoshi trying to sneak through the crowd without being noticed. He was doing a pretty good job of it too, until a group of girls noticed him and rushed over to talk.

Surprising they didn't leave when Satoshi glared at them, or when he did his best to say as little as possible. The girls were chatting and laughing happily to him. It seemed like they could have had a great conversation with a statue for all the fun Satoshi was to talk to.

_I wonder if he would talk to me? _Daisuke thought shyly. Just as the thought went through his, as if on cue, Satoshi looked up and made eye contact with the young Niwa.

Yin had met Yang.

_13CC: I know it's short! Bows continuously Gomen, gomen, gomen! I have a terrible habit of making chapters to short. Please review!_


	3. Chapter Three

_13CC: I think this is turning out to be a pretty good fic don't you? I like it at least. Enjoy the third chapter!_

"Take off your shirt."

"WHAT?"

"I want to give you a massage."

"W-why?"

"I don't know," Dark said shrugging. "I just feel like touching someone. Now take off your shirt."

Daisuke just stood there staring at the prince. Was he joking?

_He just feels like touching someone so he's going to give me a massage? He must be crazy! There were plenty of girls who would love to have Dark touch them. Why not get them? Unless- was Dark into guys?_

"You're my slave. You have to do whatever I want remember?"

Daisuke still didn't move.

"Do I need to make you take that shirt off?" He asked stepping forward threateningly. Daisuke backed up, but pulled his shirt off.

Dark smirked. His eyes began to move over Daisuke's body checking him out. The boy blushed and looked at his feet while the prince continued to scanned him. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Calm down," Dark laughed. "Get on the bed so I can massage you."

The little Niwa was almost trembling in fear. The look in Dark's eyes told him that the prince wanted to more than to just massage him. Still there was no defying the prince, so he crawled to the middle of the bed and sat there nervously.

His stomach back flipped when Dark removed his own shirt.

"W-why are you take your shirt off?" Dasiuke asked. You could plainly hear the fear in his voice. Dark laughed lightly at it.

"I just want to take my shirt off. Is that a crime?"

The red head looked down at his hands and bit his lip.

"Calm down okay?" Dark was now next Daisuke and had his hand on the younger boy's cheek. The boy blushed brighter and nodded still looking his hands.

Dark gently moved Daisuke so that he was laying on his stomach. The young slave had to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering as a pair of soft strong hands began to massage his back. Butterflies filled his stomach and his whole body tensed up.

"Relax," Dark said in a soothing voice that only made Daisuke more nervous.

All to soon he felt a pair of hands roll him over. For some reason he felt like he couldn't move. Dark carefully pulled Daisuke up so that the boy was sitting on his lap. One arm wrapped around the boy's waist to hold him there.

Daisuke's heart was racing. He felt the prince's hands caressing his chest and moving softly over his stomach. He whimpered as he sensed Dark moving his face affectionately through the young Niwa's soft hair.

"W-what are you doing?" Daisuke whispered.

"I'm using my slave."

Dark began to place light kisses on Daisuke's neck. The boy's body stiffened and he began to shiver. He turned his face away.

There was a soft knock on the door. Dark ignored it, but the person knocked louder and refused to leave. Daisuke was so happy he could have kissed whoever it was that was knocking. Finally Dark grew very annoyed and yelled, "What is it?"

"Father wants to see you," Came the soft calm voice of Satoshi. Yup Daisuke definitely could have kissed him.

"Can he wait?"

"No."

"Alright I'm coming." Dark grumbled. Moving Daisuke he got up and pulled a shirt on. Then walked out leaving Daisuke sitting on the bed.

Satoshi squeezed past Dark to get in as his brother was walking out. The blunette's eyes fell on Daisuke, who was still sitting shirtless in the middle of the bed. He didn't seem surprised at all. He didn't say anything either. Instead he walked over to the smaller boy and stood by the side of the bed.

Daisuke looked down to avoid the other boy's eyes. After awhile Satoshi was still staring at the slave. Daisuke couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"What is it?" He asked looking up to meet blue eyes. Satoshi didn't say anything. To Daisuke's surprise however, the young prince sat down on the edge of the bed and looked away from Daisuke.

"I saw you at the party. I wanted to talk to you, but-" Satoshi was interrupted.

"The girls wouldn't let you go. Yeah I saw," Daisuke said with a weak smile. He had just stopped shaking and was trying to get the butterflies out of his stomach after what had just happened.

_How far would he have gone if Satoshi hadn't come?_

"Was Dark...?" Satoshi didn't need to finish his sentence for Daisuke to understand.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"He does that to all of his slaves." Satoshi's voice sounded apologetic.

"I wish I could be your slave," Daisuke said without thinking. Satoshi looked at him raising an eyebrow. The red head blush and an explanation burst from his mouth. "No- I- uh- I- I just meant that you're probably nicer than Dark! I mean Prince Dark- I mean my master." _Oh great now he thinks I'm a loser._

"Hey Dad's not even here!" Dark said walking back into the room. He glared at Satoshi and then noticed that he must have been talking to Daisuke because he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What were you doing?" Dark asked his brother in a threatening voice.

Satoshi said nothing. To Daisuke's relief he stayed on the bed though, in between Dark and Daisuke. Maybe he was trying to stop Dark from doing anything to him? Why would Satoshi do that? He barely even knew Daisuke. Though to the young Niwa it felt like they had known each other forever.

"Get out of my room Satoshi," Dark said in an annoyed voice.

"I want this slave," Satoshi said looking up at his big brother.

"Why?" Dark asked. He sounded suspicious.

Satoshi said nothing. It seemed like he only talked when he had to. Then again he talked to Daisuke even though he didn't have to...

"Finally becoming a man Satoshi? Learning how to use your slaves properly?" Dark jeered. The younger boy stayed silent and expressionless. Dark's smile faded as he realized that he wasn't annoying his brother at all. Then he frown and said with a shrug, "Yeah you can borrow him for today I guess. Bring him back at dinner."

_Dinner. It's almost lunchtime so that means I get to spend a couple hours with Satoshi!_

As Daisuke was thinking this Satoshi started to leave. Hurriedly the fire eyed boy followed after him. Unfortunately he forgot to grab a shirt.

_13CC: Don't complain about it being to short cause it's not! Look at my other stories if you think this is short. Compared to them this long. Anyway I hope you liked it!_


End file.
